Yugioh intergrades Kingdom Hearts
by therichnobody
Summary: It's an all new one, better than the first! Just try it!
1. Prolouge

Yu-Gi-Oh! Intergrades Kingdom Hearts (Volume 2)

Prolouge

Sora Harano, Riku Akebane, and Kairi Uchida, always searching for new things to do, are dissapointed that summer vacation is over. Their longing for something to do is getting them more than they can handle. At their high school, Twilight High, enters two new students, Ryou and Yami Bakura. Just think of the havoc that will bring even though Ryou just wants Bakura to get a proper education. But how long can they endure when someone else enters the fray...

Disclaimer: Man this ruined the moment. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't ask me to kill off Tea' and put more episodes on, and I'm not talking 'bout Yu-Gi-Oh GX either. But sadly, that decison is soley up to Kazuki Takahashi...


	2. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Intergrades Kingdom Hearts (Ch. 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Yu-Gi-Oh! nor Kingdom Hearts, so keep this in mind throughout the story, please and thank you.

Mind you, both of these stories took place after KH 2 so the ages are Sora: 15, Riku: 16, Kairi: 15

As in all of my stories, (t), (t:hehhehheh) means thinking, (w), (w: hehhehheh) means whispering, and (m), (m: hehhehheh) means mumbling.Keep this in mind throughout the story.

Finally, the long awaited sequel is finally here! Now I must say, the first installment was...well...not up to par with you all think I'm capable of. So I thought long and hard about it, re-wrote most of it, added more Bakura and Marik more so that they're the main characters, and the story is more darker and deeper than before. Oh yeah, the rating is Teen (if the previous one wasn't, can't remember) and the plot, well, you'll see. Just give it a chance 'cause it's nowhere near as kiddie as the first enstallment. Trust me, (sigh) I'll even admit, the previous one was a little, boring. So please...

P.S. No Donald and Goofy. Sorry. therichnobody

Setting: Twilight High, first day back from summer vacation. First class, Algebra 2-enter Sora, Riku, and Kairi

Sora: Great. Our only class with all three of us and it's my worst subject. Man! I wish Algebra wasn't invened!  
Kairi: But Sora, if Algebra wasn't invented, then we wouldn't be able to figure out long, complicated problems.

Sora: Why do we need to figure out long, complicated problems anyway?  
Mr. Tanaeka: Settle down, settle down. Now if you all would take your eats?

Everyone took their seats, naturally Sora, Riku, and Kairi got seats next to each other.

Mr. Tanaeka: Alright, welcome back. I'm Mr. Tanaeka, your Algebra 2 teacher. Now, let's start the day with some math procedures! Doesn't that sound fun?  
Sora: (m) No! 

Enters two white-haired teens, the shorter one with light brown eyes and relaxed hair, the taller one with fierce, dark-red eyes and whilder hair. The two look as if they could be brothers.

Mr. Tanaeka: Yes, may I help you?

Sora: (w) Guys, I don't like the looks of this.

Riku: (w) They seem familar. You don't think-

Kairi: (w) But Atem said that they were too weak to come back!

Riku: (w) Doesn't he, no it couldn't be. I doubt that one of them could-

Mr. Tanaeka: Class, we have two new students in our class. They bouth came from Japan and I want you to give them a warm welcome. Introducing Ryou and Yami Bakura-

Sora: What the HELL is he doing here! There's no way your getting Riku back! YOU HEAR ME HE'S MINE!!!

silence

Kairi: (w) Sora, what do you think your doing?

Mr. Tanaeka: Mr. Harano, I'll let this little outburst go this time. Just see to it that it doesn't happen again. Sit.

Sora: (breathing hard) Fine. (sits)

Riku: (w) What do you mean, "I'm yours"?  
Sora: (w) I...uh...(goes silent)

Ryou took a seat next to Kairi and Bakura took a seat behind Ryou.

Mr. Tanaeka: Now, please copy and complete the prolems as I write them on the board.

Bakura: What is this crap?  
Ryou: (w) Just do the work.

Sora: (w) Ryou, what are you doing here? Shoudn't you be in Domino?  
Ryou: (w) Yes, well, Yugi, Malik and I thought we should get as much space between Marik and Bakura.

Sora: (w) Did it work?  
Ryou: (w) Well, no. You see, even though I came here to go to school with Bakura, Marik followed us. And I really can't afford to go anywhere else.

Riku: (w) Are you telling me that Marik is here?  
Ryou: (w) Don't worry, Malik's here too. It's just that they can still communicate and stuff.

Kairi: (w) (Bakura's messing with her hair) Is there any-Stop that Bakura!-way we can-Stop!-control them?-That's it!-

SLAP.

Bakura: You bloody muthafu#ing wench! How DARE you slap me, the Almighty Bakura, King of Thieves!

Ryou: (w) I can still control him somewhat, stating the fact that I have the Millennium Ring, and if he doesn't comply with my rules-

Bakura: You'll take it to that damn Pharaoh (like he doesn't have all of them already)

Mr. Tanaeka: Is there a problem back ther?  
All: No sir.

Ryou: (w) Just do your work.

Sora: (w) Does he even know how?  
Ryou: (w) He has the gist of it, he's just lazy!

Bakura: (w) Well, if I'm so lazy, then how come I'm done when you haven't even finished No.1?

Ryou: (w) Huh? (when Ruoy wasn't loking, Bakura switched their papers)

Mr. Tanaeka: Ok, please pass up your papers.

Kairi: Hey, that wasn't right!  
Mr. Tanaeka: (stopped at Ryou's desk) Hmmm. I would have expected better. Did you understand the assignment?  
Ryou: Yes, well no...but-

Mr. Tanaeka: Maybe you should come see me after school and we'll pracice a bit, hm?  
Ryou: I...yes sir. (bell rings)  
Mr. Tanaeka: You are dismissed. Good day class. Mr. Harano, may I see you for a moment?

Sora: See you later.

Kairi: Hopefully.

Riku and Kairi left the class only to find a disturbing scene.

Ryou: Why must you make my life miserable?!

Bakura: You made your own life miserable. We didn't have to come to this dumba$$ school in the first place. (pulls out a switchblade and tries to pick the lock on a locker) We both could've stayed at home. I could be the lazy bastard and you could be the housewife cleaning up after me.

Ryou: Oh really? And stop calling me your housewife! What are you doing?  
Bakura: Trying to open my locker.

Ryou: With a knife?  
Bakura: Forgot the combination.

Ryou: But it's my locker.

Bakura: No it's not.

Ryou: Give me the knife. I'll prove it.

Bakura: If it is your locker, then you don't need my-

Ryou: You don't deserve it anyway! I thought I hid all of these!  
Bakura: Let me guess. Your keeping that one as well?  
Ryou: Yes, I am.

Bakura: A$$hole.

Ryou: (opens the locker) See?

When it opens, they see a bloody head, suspended in his locker, still freshly dripping blood.

Ryou: What the heck? What is this-You put that in there didn't you!  
Bakura: I was wondering where that went...

Ryou: You...you...I can't BELIEVE you! (charged at Bakura with knife in hand)

Principal Hakui: What is giong on here? 

The scene isn't good for Ryou. Once the principal geta a good look, Bakura runs behind her, faking like he's scared of Ryou.

Bakura: (in a would-be scared voice) Help me! He's a maniac! He's trying to kill me!  
Ryou: What?! I'm not doing-

P. Hakui: Explain the weapon.

Ryou: What wea-oh come on! I took this from him!

P. Hakui: Prove it.

Ryou: You see-

Bakura: Principal Hakui, as you can see, I was minding my own business when he assualted me at my locker-

Ryou: This is my locker!

P. Hakui: You be quiet. Continue.

Bakura: As I was saying, when I opened the locker-

Ryou: He doesn't even know the combination! This is MY locker!  
P. Hakui: Be quiet Mr. ...Your name?  
Bakura: Yami Bakura, ma'am. He's the one who doesn't know the combination, he was trying to open the locker with the knife, due to the scratch marks around the lock.

Ryou: That's what he ws doing-

P. Hakui: One more word out of you and I'll suspend you for the rest of the semester!

Bakura: May I continue?

P. Hakui: Yes, please.

Bakura: When I opened it, this was in it. (opened the door wider)

P. Hakui: Oh my! Is it-

Bakura: No, as you can see, it's a fake head with red paint all on it. My guess is that he thought it would be a good prank. When I told him off, he attacked me.

P. Hakui: I see. Now Mr. ...Your name?  
Ryou: Ryou Bakura, Ma'am.

P. Hakui: Yes, do you have any proof that his acuisations are false?

Ryou: For one thing, he doesn't even know the combination.

P. Hakui: Hmm...could you please put it in fro me, Mr. Yami, was it?  
Bakura: Certainly. (closed the door and put the right combination in)

Ryou: But...but how?  
P. Hakui: I've seen enough. You, Mr. Ryou, since you are a new student and considering your GPA, I won't expel you. But I can give you detention for the rest of the week. 3: 15 to 5: 00, including weekends. Now get this mess cleaned up. Go along to class, Mr. Yami. (left)

Ryou: Yes ma'am.

Bakura: yeah, clean up this mess, Mr. Housewife. Mwa ha ha ha ha! (left)

Around the corner

Riku: No. Way.

Kairi: I can't believe that he's so mean to Ryou!  
Riku: What do you expect, he almost got him expelled. Ryou said that he hid most of Bakura's weapons around the house, so now that Bakura will be home earlier, he'll have time to look for them.

Kairi: And that means he could look for the-

R&K: Millennium RIng!  
Sora: (runs up to them) Hey, guess what? I got extra homework for yelling out in class.

Kairi: Guess what we found out, and it's worse than homework.

Sora: What?

(sigh) I do hope I did good with this one. And the only way to find that out is...oh, you know...


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Here's Ch. 2! Uh...nothing to say except the usual disclaimer stating I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Kingdom Hearts, and uh... ... ...

At Sora's house

Sora: Whoa. So he's just getting him in trouble so he can find the Millennium Ring?

Riku: That's our guess.

Sora: This is bad. And remember when Ryou said that Marik's here too? How long do you think before we see him?  
Sora: I bet you tem munny!  
Kairi: But where did you get munny? You told me that you were cut off from your allowance for two weeks because of the "Science kit" incident.

Riku: Gotcha. Give it here Sora, you still owe me.

Sora: No fair! You tricked me!  
Kairi: Oh Sora. (giggles)

Riku: Speaking of which, that little outburst of yours, you know what it means?  
Sora: That we need to have another talk?  
Riku: Exactly. Come on. (left)

Sora: (w) I hate having to talk. (left)

At Ryou and Bakura's home-6: 37 pm

Scene: Bakura lying on the couch, trying to feed a turtle plastic explosive. Enter Ryou.

Bakura: Open your mouth you damn marsupial! Just pretend that it's white, melted lettuce. Open your fuing mouth!

Ryou: What are you doing?  
Bakura: Crap! (trying to hide the plastic explosive and threw the turtle across the room) Nothing.

Ryou: I thought I told you to pck me up.

Bakura: I can't pick you up. You're to heavy.

Ryou: I meant from school!  
Bakura: Oh yeah, you were susposed to call.

Ryou: I did. Three times.

Bakura: Whoops.

Ryou: (sighs) Why do you treat me like this?

Bakura: Well excuse me princess! I'm not the one who answers the phone. You're the ho-

Ryou: Don't say it!  
Bakura: I wasn't. I called you a ho. Now if you'll excuse me. (walked towards the door)  
Ryou: Where are you going?  
Bakura: Out.

Ryou: No you're not. I forbid you.

Bakura: You're not my mother. You're my bitch. It's a difference.

Ryou: Don't you dare go, if you do, I'll-

Bakura: You'll give it to that got damn, muthafuing a$$hole of a pharaoh! And I'd love to see you try. (left)

Ryou: Alright, I will. (picks up phone) ... ... ... ... ...Hello, Mr. Mutou, may I speak to Yugi? 

Later that night-10: 49 to be specific

When Bakura returns, he stops in the doorway. Ryou is talking to Yugi, who is holding the Millennium Ring.

Ryou: Thanks for coming so soon, Yugi. I don't know what I would do without you.

Yugi: No problem. You sure you want me to kep it?  
Ryou: Yeah, oh hi Bakura.

Bakura: ... ... ... ... ...(still furious)

Yugi: Well, see ya. (left)

Bakura: You...actually...gave it to him?  
Ryou: I warned you.

Bakura: Oh, your dead. (pulls out a serrated knife) YOU DIE NOW!!! (attacks Ryou)

Ryou: Wait Baku-aaahhhh!!! (just got punched in the face) Stop!

Bakura: You've been a VERY (throws him to the wall) BAD (stabs him in the shoulder) WHORE! (slashes him across the chest)

Ryou: NOOO! 

The attack goes on with Ryou pleading for his life with Bakura showing him no mercy until-

Ryou: Please...Bakura gasp listen...(backed back, slumped up against the wall, bleeding profusely and gasping for breath) I didn't-

Bakura: There's nothing you can say to console me. (advancing towards Ryou, about to strike)

Ryou: The...ring... ... ...it was-

Bakura: It was what! (grabbing Ryou's head and thrusting it back, exposing his neck to the blade of his knife)  
Ryou: gasp ...gasp...Fake. (ready to pass out, barely awake) I gave...him a...fake. ... ...I wanted you...to behave... ... ...so I tricked... ...you...

Bakura: Why you stupid, little dumba$$. You should have told me earlier. Now look at this mess you have to clean up.

Ryou: Bakura... ... ...help me...

Bakura: Fine. Stupid mortals and their bloody vulnerability. Can you get up?  
Ryou: No...lost... ...too much... ... ...blood. gasp...g-g-et the...bandages...in... ... ... ...bathroom...

Bakura: Right. Just keep breathing, dammit!

While Bakura was is tending to Ryou's wounds, he was sucking the blood from Ryou's skin and licking the cuts on his chest in an affectionate way. (or vampiric way, your choice)

Ryou: (vision fading in and out) Why... ...do you... ... ... ...treat me like...this? If...you hate me... ... ... ...then why don't... ...you kill me?  
Bakura: Because I don't hate you. I just don't like... ... ...

Ryou: You...don't like...me?

Bakura: No...I do...don't...dammit! Just forget it and shut up.

Ryou: Is it... ...because of...your... ... ...nightmares?  
Bakura:... ... ... ...(m) what if it is...

Ryou: Don't worry...just don't... ... ...think about...it...and it will-

Bakura: Shut up and rest. In your condiction, you don't need to be expelling extra energy.

Ryou: B-b... ...but-

Bakura: Do I need to beat you to sleep?!

Ryou laid his head against Bakura's chest and instantly went to sleep. Bakura is thinking while absent-mindedly stroking Ryou's hair, felling tense and agitated.

Bakura: (t: Damn, why do I fell like this? These...emoticons or emotions or whatever they're called. I...can't tell him how I really feel. I could easily tell him, "Dammit Ryou, I loathe you to the fullest extent!" but I can't. I don't loathe you. I...love you.

Heh heh, wasn't expecting that, were you? You were?! Oh, well then...


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Dudeness, stuff come in threes. (trinity!) Three...three...triangle...triforce...(clue to upcoming "What's the Deal"!)

Disclaimer: I don't own stuffness.

Setting: Friday, last day of the first week back. Ryou, being absent for the last three days, finally shows up. He is still scarred and bandaged up from the attack by Bakura, but is well enough to manage himself. It is now 3rd period-Physical education. Only sora, kairi, and Ryou take this class. Riku's in Honors English and Bakura's in Art. Enters two new studens...uh-oh.

Kairi: Ryou, what happened? Did-

Ryou: It's nothing, really. Just...got into a...car accident.

Sora: A white-haired, Riku stealin' punk of an accident.

Ryou: No, really, I just-

Kairi: It's okay, we figured as much. We want to help.

Sora: I don't think we can.

Kairi: Why-

Marik: Because my little victim, I won't let you.

Ryou: (w) Oh no, not now. Please, why him?

Malik: He's not gonna do anything while I'm here.

Sora: So you're the "good" Marik, huh? You don't seem to "good". I bet you wanna steal my Riku too, huh? DON'T YOU! Well guess what?  
Kairi: Sora...

Sora: YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!

Kairi: Sora!  
Sora: HE'S MINE!!!

Riku: You know, I was standing outside the door.

Sora: Craaaaaap. I know I know, another talk after school.

Riku: Bring a lot of munny. (left)

Sora: (m) Man, I always get in trouble when I express my eternal love for Riku.

Coach Holifield: Alright, alright let's get dressed and start those exercises.

All: Yes sir.

When they returned, dressed out, Marik was a sight to see. He was decked out in dark purple skin tight short shorts(with ball-hugging action!) and a black skin tight sleeveless shirt.

Malik: What the hell are you wearing?!  
Marik: What? You know you like my physique.

C. Holifield: Everybody head to the weight room.

All: (m) Man this sucks...this is bullsh-CRAP!

Sora: This isn't good. (marik's looking at Sora, licking his lips)

At the weight room, all the while Sora is working out, Marik is right behind him, brushing up against him.

C. Holifield: Harano, get up on this benchpressing! Get a spoter too.

Marik: I'll spot you.

Sora: N-no thanks, I don;t need a spotter.

C. Holifield: Yeah you do. Ishtar, help him out.

Sora: (while benchpressing, he got a good look at Marik's "unmentionables") This is torture.

Marik: I could take my shorts off, if looking at my crotch covered up is torture for you.

Sora: For the love of God, please don't!  
Marik: What, don't hesisate in taking them off? Well, if you say so...

Sora: No! (jumped up from the bench) Please, no!

C. Holifield: Alright, everyone into the showers.

Marik: (w) Don't drop the soap, Sora!  
Sora: (whimpers) Coach, do I have to take a shower?

C. Holifield: I ain't 'bout to let your stanky booty self go around this school stanking! Now get in them showers.

Kairi: (w) Run! Don't go in there!  
Sora: (whimpers) I have to.

In the showering facilites

Sora: (w) Don't drop the soap...don't drop the soap...don't drop the soap...don't drop the-

Marik: GOTCHA! (grabbed Sora from behind)

Sora: Aaaahhhh! (dropped the soap)

Random dude: Ol' buddy dropped the soap! Uh-oh!

Boys in showers: Pick it up! Pick it up! Pick it up!  
Marik: Pick it up, Sora.

Sora: Noo, I'm clean-

Marik: Pick up the damn soap, Sora! Yo' a$$ ain't clean!

Sora: (chanting still heard) Uhhh...

Marik: Bend yo' a$$ over and pick it up! (forces Sora to bend over)

Sora: NOOO! (starts crying) I don't wanna anal probe!

Malik: Marik! Get off him!  
Marik: (got off) I ain't doing nothing! (saw Sora run out) Fool! You ran out naked!  
Sora: What?! (looks down) Craaaaaap.

P. Hakui: Mr. Harano, why are you naked?  
Sora: (amidst a hallway full of laughter) I don't know. Excuse mewhileIgetmyclothes. (ran back to the locker room)

After school-Riku's house

Kairi: Riku, that's not funny! Sora could've gotten herpes or something!  
Riku: (laughing his head off) But it's funny! Ha ha ha ha ha!  
Sora: (got his head under a pillow, almost crying) I know I hate marik with every fiber of my being. (doorbell rang)  
Kairi: I'll get it. Stop laughing!

Riku: Ha ha, okay...okay. Heh heh-

Sora: Riku...

Riku: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
Sora: It's not funny!

Kairi: Uh guys?  
Sora: What? 

Enters both Bakura and Marik, grinning evily

Sora: Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap.

Poor Sora. Heh heh...HA HA-sorry. Anywho...review!


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't ask.

Riku: What are they doing here?  
Bakura: What? We can't spend time with our good friend Sora?  
Sora: (head still under the pillow) Who said I was your friend?  
Marik: I did dammit! What, you don't like me?  
Sora: What d'you think!  
Riku: Kairi, explain.

Kairi: Well, when I got to the door, it was Ryou. He said he was in a hurry and couldn't find anyone else to do it, so he came to us.

Riku: Do what?  
Kairi: Babysit these two.

Silence

Riku: For...how long?  
Kairi: Today, Saturday and Sunday.

Sora: Oh HELL NO! (started to push Marik and Bakura out) I don't care where you go but you can't stay here!  
Kairi: Sora, there's something you should know-

Sora: What?!  
Marik: (puls otu the Millennium Rod and points it at Sora) That Malik didn't take my toy away.

Riku: And...you agreed to keep them?  
Kairi: Yeah, aren't you gonna help?  
Riku: Mind you, we are at MY house. And the fact that my parents don't know about this. And the fact that we don't have enough room, you agreed to keep them.

Kairi: Yeah! Whoops, sorry Riku-

Riku: Kairi?  
Kairi: Yeah-

Riku: What the FU is wrong with you?! What in the hell could give you a dumba$$ idea like that! Are you sick in the head?! DAMN!  
Bakura: (clapping) Nice work, I give you an A for effort, but you should have called her a dumba$$, muthafu-

Kiri: Ok, I get the point.

Bakura: I'm just saying, I'm not the bad guy here, Marik is after what he did to Sora.

Marik: Don't worry Sora, I won't bite. Who am I kidding? I'll kill you if I wanted, and I think I do.

Riku: Not if I can help it.

Marik: And what are you gonna do about it?  
Kairi: I-I'll tell Yugi about your "problem" in the bed.

B,R&S: What problem?  
Marik: Bit#, if you don't shut up-

Kairi: What are y-you gonna do?  
B,R&S: Oooooooh.

Sora: (w) Kairi, are you crazy?  
Marik: Oooh hefer, you wanna get banished, don't you?  
Kairi: (stepping up to Marik) I'm not afraid of you!

B,R&S: OOOOOOOOH! (Bakura: Ooooh, she clowned yo' a$$ !)

Kairi: If we are to get through this weekend, we have to have some rules, got that?

Riku: (w) Since when did Kairi get so "assertive"?  
Sora: (w) Don't know, but she just got on Marik's bad side.

Kairi: First, you are to do as we say.

Bakura: Make me.

Kairi: Mr. Bo-Bo.

Bakura: ... ... ... ...A$$hole.

Kairi: I thought so. Next, if you go somewhere, be back by 9: 00. Third, in bed by 10: 30, and lastly, Marik give me your rod.

Marik: If you say so. (unzips pants)  
Kairi: NOOO! I mean the Millennium Rod!  
Marik: You can call it that if you want.

Riku: Pull up your pants, dammit. Give her this. (grabs the Millennium Rod and hands it toKairi)

Bakura: Any more rules, Bitcherella, 'cause I gotta go.

Sora: Go where?  
Bakura: What, you wanna come?

Sora: No...

Kairi: I gusss you can go. Ok Marik-Marik? Where did he go?

R&S: Crap.

Riku: Guys, we gotta find him! If he breaks one thing, I'm grounded for a week! Kairi check upstairs, Sora check down here, I'll check outside.

K&S: Right! (left)

In the living room

Sora: Where could he be? crash Oh man, what was that? (runs in th kitchen to see Bakura surrounded by broken plates and is about to break another one) What are you doing! I thought you left!  
Bakura: I'm waiting on Marik. (breaks another plate)

Sora: Stop! (snatched the next plate from him) Go somewhere!  
Bakura: But it's good luck to break a plate on this day in Mexico.

Sora: You ain't in Mexico. Go!  
Bakura: Fine. (sends another plate crashing to the floor as he leaves)

Sora: Oh man-

Riku: (walks in) What the?! Sora!  
Sora: I didn't do it! Bakura did!

Riku: Quick! Help me get this up before-

Ms. Akebane: Riku, who did this!  
R&S: Bakura did!  
Ms. Akebane: Who?

Riku: Mom, I think you should sit down for this.

Back in living room

Ms. Akebane: Who did this?  
Riku: Umm...remember those two new students I told you about, Marik and Bakura?  
Ms. Akebane: Yes, I remember.

Riku: We gotta babysit them for the weekend.

No response...command given by the king of thieves, Bakura...procesing...processing...

Bakura: Apparently therichnobody is losing her spark

therichnobody: No I'm not! Just give them the message.

Bakura: Well why couldn't you do it?  
therichnobody: I knew I should have gotten Marik to do it...

Bakura: Like he would have. Anyway, she needs suggestions on Yu-Gi-Oh! shorts, one shots if you would. Open to any suggestions, so hop to it you bloody mortals.


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Ms. Akebane: Riku, you told me that Sora and Kairi were staying. Where did they come from?

Sora: Ask Kairi. I'll go get her. (runs upstairs)

5 minutes later

Ms. Akebane: I see. And where are these two?

Kairi: We don't-

Marik: Right here. (both Marik and Bakura walked in)

Ms. Akebane: Really? They look older than you all. Can't they take care of themselves?

Bakura: Techinally, he's only 6 years old and I'm about 5,000 years young, so I'm too old to live alone.

Ms. Akebane: … … …What?

Riku: Long story. So?

Ms. Akebane: (sighs) I gues so. But they must behave, okay?

All: Yes ma'am.

Ms. Akebane: Alright, I'm off to work. I'll be back around midnight, so don't stay up too late, okay? (left)

All: Yes ma'am.

Sora: So what now?

Bakura: Let's play Hide-and-Seek! Not it!

Kairi: Not it!  
Marik: I ain't playing no got damn Hide-and-Seek!

Sora: Come on Marik, scared? Not it!

Marik: (t: If I'm it, I'mma leave ya'll a$$es…) Not it.

Sora: Ha ha! Riku's it! Count to 100!

Riku: Why? (sighs) Fine, but let's turn out al of the lights.

M&B: Yeah!  
Sora: Riku are you crazy!  
Riku: Maybe. Here I go. (closes his eyes) 5…10…15…20…

Bakura: Run! (everybody turns out the lights and looks for a iding sot)

Riku: …95…100! Ready or not here I come! (runs into a wall before going into his room)

Meanwhile…

Kairi: Hmm…where can I hide? (turns and bumps into a lean, musclar figure) Huh? Riku is that you?

_Yeah, it's me. _(grabs Kairi and drags her into the bathroom)

Kairi: Aaaahhhhh! Help! Ma-(only muffled screams can be heard)

In Riku's room

Riku: What was that? Come out Bakura, I heard you.

Bakura: Shit! (crawls out from under the bed) Who screamed? It sounded like Sora.

Riku: Shut up. Call the game off 'till we find out what happened.

As they ran in the rooms turning on the lights, they ran into Sora.

Sora: Where's Kairi? Did you find her?

Riku: No, and we didn't see marik either.

Bakura: I know what that sick bastard is doing.

R&S: What?!

Bakura: This. (kicks open bathroom door and turns on the light)

Marik is on top of Kairi (who is completely naked) holding her chest as he is roughly kissing her. She's trying to get free, but he's too strong.

R&S: KAIRI!!! (in background: Bakura is rolling on the ground laughing)

Sora: Get off of her you sick, twisted, A$$HOLE!!! (charges at Marik with keyblade in hand but can't touch him because Marik surrounded himself and Kairi with a dark barrier)

Riku: That force field can't hold me back Marik! (charges buut stops when he sees Marik getting off of her)

Marik: Damn. Try to have a little fun and these jacka$$es break it up. (walks out)

Riku: Come on Kairi, let's get you cleaned up. (in background: Bakura is still laughing)

Sora: Your MINE MARIK!!! (tries to attack Marik with Ars Arcanum)

Marik: Shoo fly, don't bother me. (deflects the attack with his Millennium Rod)

Sora: YOU BASTARD! How could you! I'LL KILL YOU!!! (still trying to attack Marik)

Riku: Sora no!

Marik: (grabs Sora by the throat) Look, I'll be nice. Leave me alone or relinquish your soul to the shadows. Your choice. (squeezes his throat)

Kairi: Stop, you'll kill him!

Marik: Are you gonna back off? (still squeezing his throat)

Sora: Y...yes. (Marik dropped him-In background: Bakura is still laughing)

Riku: I knew something like this was going to happen. Bakura, can you bring her some more clothes, please?  
Bakura: (finally stopped laughing and got up) I ain't your fuing butler! Speaking of fuing, I wish I could have gotten that on tape! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Riku: Just do it!  
Bakura: Fine. Heh heh, "do it"...Ha ha ha ha ha! (brings some more clothes)

Riku: Close the door.

Bakura: Can't I watch?  
Riku: Bakura! Close the damn door!  
Sora: Come on. (pulls Bakura and closes the bathroom door)

Bakura: Why do I have to do what you say-

Sora: (jacks Bakura against the wall) Because you don't have your Millennium item.

Later that night, 10: 30 pm. In the living room, Bakura, Sora, and Riku just got through watching "Family Guy". marik's outside taking a smoke, and Kairi's asleep in Riku's room, which is locked.

Riku: Alright, Bakura, time to go to sleep.

Bakura: Oh come on, just one more show.

Riku: Sorry, maybe tomorrow. I'll get Marik-

Marik: (walking in) I'm already here. What, beddy-bye time?

Riku: Yeah. Sora, you go in my room. You two, go bunk in the guest room.

Sora: What about you, RIku?

Riku: I'll sleep in here. And I'm locking the door Marik!

Marik: Fine by me fool.

Duuude...

Reviews are nice, especially journey makre's. Thanks dude!

R&R!


	7. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Setting: Early morning, 'round 1: 56 am. Everyone's asleep except Bakura, who is laying in bed wide awake, holding a little plush doll (A.K.A Mr. Bo-Bo) doll that looks similar to Ryou close to his heart.

Bakura: I miss you Ryou. Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong? I'm scared and I want to go home. Please, come back. (cryed himself to sleep)

The next morning

Sora: Alright! Saturday! That means cartoons!

Kairi: Sora, you lazy bum. You missed all of them already.

Sora: Aw man, I missed "Johnny Test"!

Riku: I can see why you like that show. You can relate to him.

Sora: Very funny. What's on now?

Bakura: Dumba$$ "Spider Riders". Hey! What's for breakfast?  
Riku: Yeah what's cookin' Kairi?  
Kairi: Guys!  
Riku: Just kidding. I'll help. (walks in the kitchen and pulls out some pans)

Marik: (walks in with nothing but some boxxers on and holding some sheets) Where is the fuing washing machine? I asked your mother but she told me to get the hell out. Rude a$$ heifer.

Riku: Marik that's my mom!

Marik: And?  
Riku: Downstairs. It's downstairs. Why does he need to wash his sheets anyway?  
Bakura: Probably had a "nocturnal emmission" on them.

Sora: A what?

Bakura: You see-

Riku: You don't need to know-

Bakura: He did it to Kai-

Riku: Shut up! (in background: Bakura laughing his head off) But seriously, why is he washing his sheets?

Kairi: He probably forgot to wear his pants.

R,S&B: Huh?

Kairi: Whoops.

Riku: You said something, now tell us.

Bakura: Oh. Heh heh heh.

Riku: Heh heh heh what-oh, heh heh heh.

Sora: I don't get it. What pants?...Oh. Heh heh heh.

Kairi: Guys you can't let him know that you know about his bladder problem-oops.

Bakura: I'ma crack his a$$ like there's no tomorrow!

Sora: And I'll see if I can find his "pants"!

Kairi: Guys, don't!

Riku: If you do, I don't know where you'll get your breakfast from, and I know you're broke, Sora.

S&B: Dang.

Marik: (walks in fully clothed) Bakura let's go.

Bakura: Why? "Viewtiful Joe" is coming on.

Marik: (gave Bakura that "You better get yo' a$$ on" look)

Bakura: Fine. (w) Tell me what happens. (left)

Kairi: Be back by 9: 00! (sigh) So they're gone. What now?

Riku: We got a couple of hours before any places open up. So?

Sora: Let's play "Mario Party 6" for a couple of hours then-

All: Laser tag! Yeah!

Later that day-around 4: 15 pm

Kairi: Man, that was fun! Especially when Tidus and Selphie joined in.

Sora: Yeah, they may have gotten a couple of good shots, we still creamed ya!

Riku: Yeah! (hi-fives Sora)

Sora: Well, I'll see ya later.

Kairi: Where are you going?  
Riku: Remember that project he had to do for physical science?

Kairi: Oh! I forgot I had the same project. Uh RIku?  
Riku: Go ahead. I'll be cool.

S&K: Thanks. (left)

Riku: (sighs) Maybe I can listen to that new "Fall Out Boy" CD I got.

Bakura: Oh, I was thinking on the lines of idiotic bully pranks?  
Riku:What th-aaaaaAAAAAhhhhhhh!! (just got an atomic wedgie by Marik) Let go! Let go!

Marik: ok. (drops Riku on his face)  
Riku: (spitting out dirt) You can't do this to me! I'm no punk like Sora and Kairi!  
Bakura: Oh, how wrong you are. Marik, get the flagpole.

Riku: What flagpole?  
B&M: Heh heh heh (closing in on Riku) It begins...

Later that day, 6: 05 pm to be precise

Sora: Whew. Finished. Can't wait to go home and relax.

Kairi: Remember we have to go help RIku on the last day.

Sora: Oh yeah...let's go.

At Riku's front door

Sora: (knocks on door) Riku! It's us! Open up!

Riku: Look up.

S&K: Huh? (looks up)

The two see Riku hanging off a flagpole by his underwear, has flou all over his face and covered in tar and yellow feathers.

Kairi: Riku! (in background: Sora: Ha ha ha ha! Now it's my turn to laugh! Ha ha ha!) Who did this?  
Riku: Who do you think? Get me down from here!

Kairi: Okay, okay. Sora help me get the ladder. (trying notto laugh)

On the roof

Sora: (trying to unhook Riku's underwear) Heh heh heh. Man, they got you good. Where are they?  
Riku: In the house with a whole bunch of their friends having a drinking contest.

Kairi: What did they use to keep you up here? Super glue?  
Riku: Rubber cement. (started to slip) Hey! Don't let me go!  
Sora: I can't hold on!

Rrrrrip.

Riku: CRAAAAAPP!!! (fell on the ground with a sickening THUD)

S&K: Whoops. (both holding Riku's torn underwear) Riku! 

Thw two climbed down from the roof to find Riku on the ground, behind exposed.

Sora: (started drooling) Uhh...I gotta get my camera! (runs off)

Kairi: Are you okay?  
Riku: If Sora comes back with a camera, I'll kick his behind SO hard, he'll have to crap from his mouth! Where is my underwear?  
Kairi: ... ... ...Well...

Riku: SORA!!! THAT'S 50 DOLLARS, SORA! 50 DOLLARS!!!


	8. Chapter 7

Ch.7

A note: Don't ask me how Marik and Bakura met members of the Organization, just keep this in mind. Disclaimer: I don't own either of them, ok? Ok.

Inside Riku's home

Chaos. Sheer madness. Just kidding. It's just Bakura, Marik, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Zexion and Axel getting drunk and high at the same time. The smoke is so thick you could hardly see your hand in front of your face.

Kairi: Dang! cough What's is this? cough cough

Xigbar: Heeeeeeeyy. What's happening, maaaaaaaannn?

Axel: Kairi, heard 'bout your "intimate" actions upon someone in this room. When's the baby shower?  
Bakura: Shut up. It's a secret to everyone, heh heh. (leaning so far he fell off the table)

Marik: Sooooooo? Are you carrying my child?

BAM.

Marik fell to the floor, curtisy of a well-placed chair to the back of the head by Sora.

Sora: Out. All of you. Now.

Zexion: Damn, done already? I'm taking the six-pack.

Axel: Hey Sora?  
Sora: (gave Axel that "You better not say it" look) What?

Axel: Got it memorized?  
Sora: (raised the dented chair and swung it at Axel)

Axel: Uh-oh. (closed the chair, narrowly missing the chair)

Bakura: (getting up, swaying slightly) Well, gotta go to work-

Sora: Sit.

Bakura: Uh-hiccup...right. (sat down)

Marik: (finally getting up) You little bastard. That was your last strike.

Riku: Looking for this? (holds up the Millennium Rod-mind you, he got the tar, feathers and flour off)

Marik: How-Bakura!

Bakura: I tried to steal it for myself, but he stole it from me. Don't you know there's only one thief aound here-Oh shit. (covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom)

Sora: you're mine.

Kairi: Sora, stop. We just have to spend one more night with them. Ryou said that he's picking them up tomorrow morning. So everyone, let's just forget this happened.

Sora: But he violated you!

Kairi: Sora, please. I'm going to sleep. (left)  
Riku: What, now?

Bakura: I know what we can do! Hide-and-

Marik: Fool, if you say "Hide-and-Seek", I'll kick your a$$. I'm mad at your drunk a$$ already for letting them get my rod.

Riku: You two best go to sleep while I can hold Sora down.

Bakura: But it's not 7: 00 yet!

Sora: (through clenched teeth) The faster you go to sleep, the faster you can leave.

Bakura: Fine-oh shit. (covered his mouth and ran back to the bathroom)

Marik: Weak a$$. (left)

Sora: And don't piss in the bed!  
Marik: That's it! (charges at Sora)

Sora: Bring it! (charges at Marik)

Riku: Stop! (stands between Marik and Sora) Just go to sleep. Both of you.

Sora: (glares at Marik with the utmost fury)

Marik: (does same) Just to let you know, I ain't payin' no child support-

Sora: DIE!!!

Riku: Sora! (grabs and restrains him) Marik, go.

Marik: Fine. (left)

Later that night-2: 38 am

All is asleep in their respective places except Bakura. He is sitting upright on the bed, rocking back and forth, holding back Mr. Bo-Bo (the little Ryou plush) and trying to hold back tears.

Bakura: (trying not to cry) He's...coming soon. he's actually...coming back. sniff He didn't...leave me afterall. But...what if he doesn't sniff come back? Ryou, I need you. Please come back. (tears streaming down his face) I can't take it anymore. I'm alone. I don't wan to be alone...I have to get out of this room.

In living room

Riku: (wakes up)...huh? (looks around) Could hve sworn I heard something...(yawns)...oh well. (goes back to sleep0

Bakura: (sneaking into the room) (w: I wonder.) (crept in front of Riku) (t: He...kinda looks like Ryou...but... ... ...It will have to do) (climbs onto the sofa with Riku) (t: Hopefully I'll get to sleep) (puts his arm around Riku and falls asleep)

Riku: (opens his eyes) ...hm? What the? (feels someone on him) Who the-Bakura! Get off of-

Bakura: (w) Shhhhh! Please, let me explain.

Riku: Get to explaining, and GET OFF!  
Bakura: (w) Okay, just be quiet. (gets off)

They both go into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Riku: Well? Have-have you been crying?

Bakura: ... ... ...(sogh) Yes. I've been having...nightmares, and haven't been getting much sleep.

Riku: (t: This guy's acting like a little kid about a stupid nightmare! And he has the nerve to say he hasn't been getting sleep and yet he can act a fool) About what?  
Bakura: About...Ryou. I dreamt that I...killed him. I actuall killed him and stood there and drank his blood like it was water. And I laughed. Like I would anyone else.

Riku: What's so bad about that? I thought you hated him.

Bakura: ... ... ...not in reality. When I was only a spirit, in other words, needing his body, I got...dependant upon him. I never felt this way about anyone...except Adriana.

Riku: Whom?  
Bakura: The love of my life. Back in Egypt, we were inseprable. We had a beautiful life in Kun Elna, until that DANM pharaoh! He took the whole village's lives, including hers. I've never been able to cope with the loss ever since.

Riku: (t: This guy is actually opening up to me...Bakura would never do this...would he?) But what's that got to do with Ryou?

Bakura: Well it's better if I show you. (pulls out his favorite knife) This one Ryou never found. Look, the handle has a little compartment. (he opened the handle and pulled out a little roll of old Egyptian paper) I sketched this long ago. I keep it with me always. (handed it to Riku)

Riku: (looked at it) This...she looks like-

Bakura: Ryou. That's why I chose him as a host. I thought he was a reincarnation of Adriana, like that Yugi boy is with that damn pharaoh. Everytime Royu isn't with me I have that dream. I can't take it.

Riku: (t: This is TOO weird. It's like he's a totaly different person...This can't be the Bakura I know...) Bakura, in your dream, are you dressed like the pharaoh when you killed him?  
Bakura: Yes, how did you know?  
Riku: Figured as much. Don't worry, I'm sure he's comin back. (t: He better...)

Bakura: Do you think...Ryou's her reincarnation?

Riku: He has to be. I don't know who else who would put up with you.

Bakura: (looks mad at first, then smiles) I guess your right.

Riku: Don't forget this. (holds up Mr. Bo-Bo and smiles kindly) I won't tell anyone.

Bakura: (took it) Right. (started to leave) Riku?  
Riku: (laying back down on the sofa) Yeah?

Bakura: Thanks. (left)

Riku: Heh, and I thought someone of Bakura's caliber was incapible of feelings like compassion and love. Tch, you learn something new every day. (fell asleep)

Yes, I know what you all are saying. Why the heck is Bakura acting like that?! Answer me therichnobody!!!!!!! Well, let me hear form you! (even though the reason-well, you'll see ) Review please!


	9. Chapter 8

Ch.8

The next morning-10: 57 am

Kairi: Where's Sora?

Riku: He said that he was gonna go to our hangout with Wakka and Tidus untill You-know-who left.

Kairi: Riku, there's something I need tell you. I went to the doctor yesterday with Sora, and I checked whether I was pregnant or not.

Riku: Well? (doorbell rings) Wait, I'll get it. (opens door)

Ryou and Malik: Hi!

Riku: Hallejuah. Marik! Bakura! You wanna come in and explain why those two were dumped on my doorstep?  
malik: Oh, about that. Well, we had to discuss matters with-

Marik: How was Hawaii?

Riku&Kairi: Hawaii?!

RIKU: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME- I'm sorry. You went to Hawaii.

Ryou: We didn't think they would be much trouble. Didn't they take their "happy pills"?

Kairi: Whay happy pills?  
Malik: About the only thing tha'll keep them sane.

Ryou: Bakura, I told you to give them to her!

Bakura: You mean those nasty little shitlets you call pills? I fed them to the dog. He looked sad.

Riku: You fed them to my dog!

Kairi: No wonder it kept vomiting!  
Riku: Please. Just take them, please.

Ryou: Terribly sorry about the inconvience. I'll make it up to you. Tell Sora we said "Hi"! (left)

Bakura: Oh yeah! Riku! (runs up to him) I wanted to tell you.

Riku: Don't worry about it.

Bakura: No it's not that. It's the fact that Marik put a time-released shock inducor on your back.

Riku: (turning around) Where! Get it off!

Bakura: Look up.

Riku: Huh? (looking up then getting a face full of flour)

Bakura: Yo' a$$ just got powder-puffed! Ha ha ha ha ha! (ran out)

Riku: (closed the door, wiping the powder off his face) Hawaii.

Kairi: Riku, it's not that bad.

Riku: Heh. Heh heh. Hawaii.

Kairi: Calm down. Remember your mom's here-

Riku: I DON'T GIVE A FU !!! They went to got damn Hawaii! Muthafuing Hawaii! and they expect us to watch those hell demons for the FUING weekend! Hell! If he wants to repay me, he better send me to got damn muthafuing HAWAII!!!

Ms. Akebane: Riku! Get in here!

Kairi: I tried to warn you.

Riku: Oh s#it-I mean crap. Coming. (walked in his mother's room with his head hung low)

Sora: (walking in) I saw them leaving. Are they gone for good?

Kairi: Yeah.

Sora: Finally we can relax. (sits on the sofa)

Kairi: Untill we go back to school.

Sora: Oh yeah...What was Riku yelling about? I heard him outside.

Kairi: We had to watch them because Malik and Ryou went to Hawaii-

Sora: HAWAII! WHAT THE FU-

Ms. Akebane: Sora! Do I need to get you in here too?  
Sora: No ma'am. (w) Well why the hell Yugi couldn't watch them!?

Kairi: Maybe because Yugi's in Japan. (sigh) Just be glad they're gone.

Riku: (comes back in) Well, I'm grounded for every swear I said.

Sora: And that is?

Riku: A week for every word. I lost count at five.

Kairi: Let's see, you said-

Ms. Akebane: 9 weeks, Riku!

Riku: What the hell! I only said-whoops.

Ms. Akebane: 3 months!

Riku: I only said 10 words! Where did the other two come from!  
Ms. Akebane: You questioning me boy?

Riku: No ma'am. Great. This is beautiful. (sigh) Kairi, what were you going to tell me?

Sora: Yeah, are you pregnant or not?

Kairi: I'm...not.

Riku: (sighs, then lays on the floor and starts to laugh)

Sora: Riku, what's so funny?

Riku: Nothing. I'm just glad that he didn't...well you know.

Kairi: At least that's one good thing.

Sora: So what now?

I know I know. Pregnancy tests can't be that fast, gimme a break. I had a first ending, but meh, it didn't make sense.


	10. Chapter 9

Ch.9 (final chapter)

Hi! (waves all cool like) I'm back with the last chapter! I know, I know. You're thinking how can you just come back all of a sudden and end the story like that?! The answer: Like this.

Setting: Monday, after the babysitting, Twilight High, 1st period-Algebra 2, 9: 07 ish...

Mr. Tanaeka: Ok class, I'll be nice. Since you all did so well on the test, you may have a free period for the last 30 minutes. But don't get too loud.

Class: Yeah! Good lookin' out teach! YOU ROCK!

The class of course, got in their respective clicks. Now we join ours.

Kairi: That was real nice of Mr. Tanaeka.

Riku: Yeah, even though he knows that Sora flunked it.

Sora: I did not! I passed it, he showed me.

Ryou: What did you get?  
Sora: A 63.

Kairi: Sora! (in background: Bakura and Riku laughing) A 63? You barely passed!

Sora: Yeah, but I _passed_.

Bakura: Hell, I did better than you.

Ryou: Don't lie Bakura. You got a 33.

Riku: Ha! You can't talk!

Bakura: Yeah well, this algebra is useless anyway.

Sora: I hear that.

Bakura: What I really want to learn is that if Kairi's nursing Marik's seed or not.

Riku: Shut up Bakura.

Ryou: What? What are you talking about?  
Bakura: They know what I'm talking about. So...is she?  
Riku: Shut up Bakura.

Bakura: Oh she _is_. Come on, tell me. Boy or girl-

Sora: She's not pregnant you fucking BASTARD!!!

Mr. Tanaeka: Mr. Harano, see me after class. Again.

Sora: (m) Yes sir.

Bakura: Hmph.

Ryou: Hold on, what went on when you watched those two?

Riku: (glaring at Bakura) Nothing. Besides, it won't happen again-

Bakura: That's what you think? For all you know he could try again tomorrow night. Might even be right after I tell him...

Sora: No you're not.

Bakura: Who's gonna stop me? Eventually he's gonna find out anyway, might as well speed up the process.

Kairi: What does he want with me anyway?

Bakura: How should I know? You all act as if I have a psychotic mind we can relate to. (all eyes on Bakura) What?

Ryou: So you mean to tell me he tried to get her..._pregnant_?

Riku: That's what we think.

Kairi: We're gonna find out soon enough. The bell's going to ring.

Bakura: Oh hell, I can't stand that art teacher. I'm skipping-

Ryou: No you're not. She told me that you have some of the best work. (m: When you do it, that is.)

2nd Period

Malik: Hey Kairi! Sora! I apologize for anything that marik may have done that weekend. If there is anything that he can do to repay you-

Marik: Why I gotta repay them?

Kairi: Oh, you don't have to.

Malik: Are you sure?

Sora: (w) Kairi, think about it! This could be a great opportunity!

Kairi: (w: Yeah, but I don't want to take advantage of them) Yeah, don't worry about it.

Malik: Well, if you say so. Now if only Marik could tell me what he did-

Marik: What are you talking about?  
Malik: I know you did something to them!

Marik: I didn't do anything-

Sora: Lier! You...you...(falls silent)

Marik: Oh! You mean when I fuc-

Kairi: Please...just forget it.

Malik: YOU WHAT?!? I oughta kick your ass! How dare you!  
Marik: Can you really blame me? I was messed up at the time, mainly 'cause of that fake crack Bakura gave me...

Kairi: So you didn't do it on purpose?

Marik: I don't know. I'm suprised that I can remember what happened that day.

Sora: Oh. Uhh...this is akward.

Kairi: But Bakura said-

Marik: Since when can you believe what that fool says?

S&K: Yeah, you're right.

C. Holifield: Alright, let's get dressed! Let's get dressed!

All: Yes coach.

Marik: So, we're cool right.

S&K: Huh?!?  
Malik: (placed his hand on Marik's forehead) Are you feeling okay?

Sora: What do you mean?  
Marik: I figured that since you all are actually strong enough to be a threat to us, why not make friends. So? (extends his hand for a shake)

Kairi: Well...why not? I'll be your friend! (shakes Marik's hand and gives him a hug) You can be the Egyptian Teddy Bear!

Marik: (gets out of her grasp) I ain't ask for all that. Sora?

Sora: Hmm...how can I trust you?

Marik: When I'm not intoxicated.

Malik: Which is rare.

Sora: Ha ha, ok. Friends. (shakes Marik hand who yanks him over to push him to the floor)

Marik: Dumbass fool. (walks away stepping on Sora in the process)

Kairi: Hey! (in background Malik trying not to laugh as he helped Sora up) What happened to being friends?

Marik: Since when can you believe what I say? Ha ha ha ha ha!

After school-3: 39 pm-Student Parking Lot

Riku: Hey Sora.

Sora: Hi Rik-bwa ha ha ha! Why the heck are you...PINK?!  
Riku: We were painting in art. And I'm Bakura's freakin' classwork.

Sora: (dying from not laughing) So his classwork was to paint you pink?

Riku: No, we were supposed to _express_ ourselves, so he chose to _express_ all over me. Look, let's just get home so I can figure a way to get this _permanent_ paint off before-FLASH-crap.

Sora: What the-

Bakura: Hey everyone, it's the new pink teletubbie, Riku! (takes another picture amidst the whole lot laughter)

Kairi: Guys, a little help.

S&R: Huh? (looks toward her voice and sees her duct taped to the principal's car roof) Kairi?!

Kairi: Marik did it. Can you get me down please?

Sora: Craaaaaap. I know I'm next. Hold me. (jumps in Riku's arms)

Riku: Sora! (drops him right on an industrial sized fly trap) Whoops.

Sora: What the- where did this come from? (glared at the grinning Marik and the pic-taking Bakura) Craaaaap.

Marik: Messing with fools is fun.

Bakura: (takes picture of the trio) Tell me about it. (pushes Marik into the passing principal, making both of them fall in a puddle of mud, then takes a picture of them) Principal Hakui, I didn't know you got derty like that. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

And that's the end. Hope you like, and now I shall begin work on the last installment of this Yu-Gi-Oh! and Kingdom Hearts parody. It's gonna be a trilogy (trinity!) so I think the title of the last one is...Yugioh annoys Kingdom hearts. (another Bakura/Marik header) Ok, this is getting longer than I wanted it to be, so...

Thanks to Journey Maker for all of the reviews! Hope you like 'cause this chapter is dedicated to you! (since you're the only one to let me know you liked it) and thanks to all other peoples out there who read and like it! Bye! (waves all cool like)


End file.
